The increased influx of glucose into the sorbitol pathway in diabetes results in the accumulation of sugar alcohol sorbitol, which is linked to the pathogenesis of various diabetic complications such as retinopathy,neuropathy, and nephropathy. The role of aldose reductase and related enzymes in polyol formation and the subsequent onset of these complications are being investigated.